Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)
Summary Tifa Lockhart is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII, and the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. In Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII she plays a supportive role. Tifa is Cloud Strife's childhood friend but lost contact with him years ago. When she meets him again she convinces him to join the resistance group she is a member of, AVALANCHE, to fight Shinra Electric Power Company. Tifa supports Cloud as his comrade and helps him fight his nemesis Sephiroth, bearing the same hatred for him as Cloud does due to the destruction of their hometown. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: '''Tifa Lockhart '''Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Female Age: 20 (FF7) 22 (Advent Children) 23 (Dirge of Cerberus) Classification: Human, Member of AVALANCHE. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Resistance to Soul Attacks, Telekinesis, and Mind Control/Illusions, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, and Earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Teleportation (can also be used to send target(s) far away, not to another dimension, can teleport behind foes to catch them off guard), Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down and speed up time around herself and her targets at will), Energy Blasts (in the form of attacks like Ultima), Can instantly kill targets Attack Potency: Solar System level (Managed to fight off Loz, who was able to hold his own against Cloud not minutes before, contributed to the defeats of Sephiroth, Jenova and the Weapons) Speed: FTL+ (Kept pace with Loz) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+ (Can lift a Diamond Weapon with one arm) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Assisted in the final battle against Safer-Sephiroth, Can tank hits from Loz, who is the manifestation of Sephiroth's physical power) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Slugged it out with powerful beings like safer-Sephiroth and the Sephiroth fragments with no signs of getting winded) Range: Human melee range, much higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: Her ultimate gauntlets, the Premium Heart, whose power increases proportionally to the amount of danger she's in, A Ribbon, a magic accessory which completely nullifies any status effects, including instant death, Various Materia and Restoratives Intelligence: Tifa is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who manages to keep up with First-Class Soldiers and countless monsters with just her fists, faking out her opponent with various feints before teleporting behind her foes and delivering brutal combos for the finish. As a member of AVALANCHE, she is trained in numerous forms of sabotage, stealth, and guerilla tactics and is trusted enough to single-handedly guard the entrance to its secret headquarters beneath her bar, the Seventh Heaven. In addition, while she lacks an aptitude for it, she also possesses mastery of various Materia and magic as a result, acquiring numerous abilities over the course of her adventures with Cloud. Weaknesses: Tifa must be hard pressed to use her Limit Breaks, is not as proficient in magic as some of her compatriots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Limit Breaks * Beat Rush: Tifa unleashes a quick combo against a single enemy. * Somersault: Tifa rushes towards he opponent before flipping backward to deliver a somersault kick that sends the target flying. * Waterkick: Tifa dishes out a swift circular kick which is accompanied by a burst of water. * Meteodrive: Tifa kicks her foe into the air before grabbing them and delivering an explosive backdrop for the finish. * Dolphin Blow: Tifa delivers a powerful uppercut which is accompanied by a massive pillar of water and a dolphin. * Meteor Strike: Tifa rushes her target while shrouded in flames to knock them into the air before leaping after them to snatch her opponent and throw them to the ground. * Final Heaven: Tifa charges energy in her fist before rushing past her target to deliver a rapid, decisive blow that releases this pent up energy, creating a cataclysmic explosion in the process. Magic * Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga: Tifa seems to favor this spell in Dissidia, using it extensively to take foes by surprise with rapid bullets of ice that can come from any direction. * Break: Tifa deals Earth-elemental damage. This attack can petrify an opponent, effectively killing them unless they have an ability that resists its effects. * Death: Tifa instantly kills the target unless they're fortunate enough to dodge it or if they're immune to instant death attacks. * Haste: Tifa speeds up time around herself, greatly increasing her movement and combat speed. * Slow: Tifa slows down time around her target, slowing their movements and combat speed to a crawl. * Toad: Tifa transmutes her target into a common toad, leaving them helpless to resist her attacks. * Ultima: The ultimate offensive magic, unleashing a burst of energy that deals massive non-elemental damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Square Enix Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Hax Category:Tier 4